Side of a Sphere
by OjosDeGato
Summary: Vader got his child, but it wasn't Luke or Leia...AU
1. Deformed

Author's Note:

This is going to be a strange story, in that I've added a third child to the Skywalker clan.

After recently seeing every Star Wars episode, I've decided to add another child and have her be raised by Vader. I was somewhat heartbroken when Anakin suddenly changed into Vader (I'm new at the Star Wars thing) and then I wondered what would've happened if Vader had got his hands on a child.

Maybe Anakin wouldn't of left as completely as he had done before hand. Or maybe Vader would've been exactly as we know him to be. It would've affected the timeline in an interesting way. Luke and Leia having a little sibling? Strange.

Don't worry, the girl's not going to be some sort of cheesy superhero. I imagine she'll be scarred, having grown up in this sort of environment.

I'm also trying to bring a different side out of the main characters, just for fun. So if you see someone acting strangely, they're supposed to be.

All right, please be nice to me, it's my first fic and I'm new at the Star Wars thing.

Chapter One:  
  
Sixteen years ago...  
  
"A girl!"  
  
A tiny girl, limp and blue, was the product of two hours of hard work. No wonder it had been difficult, the child hadn't moved an inch since the process had started. The nurses ran around, yelling for droids, and began the cleaning of the mother as well.   
  
The physician lifted up the infant, slapping it, trying desperately to get it to breathe. The child did not move.   
  
The mother, a woman no one knew, lay there sweaty and gasping. A relatively easy birth, but exhausting just the same. The woman caught sight of her child, and gasped.   
  
"What are those on her face?! What happened to her? She's...."  
  
The physician looked down at the baby he was trying so desperately to revive. Her face was scarred, horribly. Two thick scars ran across the left cheek, another stretched across the right eye and into the forehead. Her right arm had an ugly red curve across the wrist. The girl's back had another thick scar, pale and distorted.   
  
The mother did not even appear concerned the child was not breathing, although she was looking at it with some detached interest. The scars seemed to have momentarily caused some care, but now the woman looked nearly bored. This worried the nurses, who began speaking comfortingly.  
  
"She'll be fine, don't worry...."  
  
A man, who was not the father of the child, stood there as well. He had on heavy robes, and a cloak hid his face, although his eyes were visible, as he spoke gently to the woman.  
  
She glared at the cloaked man. She stretched a limp hand towards the baby's foot, within her reach. She stroked softly, but no response. The woman sighed. She forbid herself from caring, and it easier than she thought.  
  
"Come on baby, breathe!" The physican grabbed a droid, specially built for respiratory assitance, and attached the limp baby to the droid.   
  
The droid chirped and began pumping air in and out of the baby.  
  
A small thing the baby was, pale and black, black hair. There was another mark on her chest, a long pale gash. The child looked almost repulsive; small, blue and scarred. The physician, Rome, gently massaged the baby's chest.   
  
The baby breathed, but was still not responding to anything.  
  
"Has she died?" The woman turned to the man standing beside her. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Shh..." the cloaked man gripped the woman's hand, stroking it.  
  
The doctor threw up his hands in frustration. "She's alive, but barely. If we don't get her concious, she will die. I am sorry madam, but I can only hope. I pray your child will live..."  
  
"Give her here!" The cloaked man spoke sharply, grabbing the baby out of the droid's mechanics. The droid chirped in protest, but the man paid no mind.  
  
"Sir! She'll die!" cried a Twi'Lek nurse.  
  
"She'll die anyway if I don't do this." The man said firmly. He placed the small baby in one of his arms. He spoke to the force.   
  
"A jedi..." whispered Rome, shocked. He would not tell of course, Aurtian was a peaceful planet, one that the Emperor had no interest in, but Jedi were still something to be watched. He allowed the Jedi to do what he must.

Obi-Wan had heard the force. He knew. The child would not die, but the only way to save her would certaintly lead to her demise...her soul and being's demise anyway.   
  
Vader would find his child. That was inevitable. This child could not be hidden for long, there was a strong bond between her and the father. Obi-Wan knew Vader felt something, but did not necessarily know it was a child.   
  
But the baby, with what little concious she had at the moment, knew her father. No one knew how, but the power radiating from her had attached itself to the first thing it sensed, which was Vader.   
  
He had to contact Vader. And then he would have to get Padme out of there before she was found. The child would survive, and that's really all that mattered.

_Anakin...  
  
Obi-Wan. You old fool. What is it I felt in the Force?   
  
Your child, Anakin.  
  
My name is Vader. What do you mean, my child?  
  
She's dying. She's bonded to you. You must return the bond, and save her.  
  
You would never willingly put a child into my path.  
  
I'm not doing it willingly, I'm doing it out of desperation. The child must live. Anakin, you can save her.  
  
I am Vader.  
  
There is Anakin in you still. Or the child wouldn't of bonded with you.   
  
...My child...  
  
Anakin, there isn't time. You must reach and return the bond, now. Or she'll die.   
  
I...must. _

__

Obi-Wan placed a hand on the child, and felt Anakin come pouring through, into the babe. She jerked her arms and let out a cry. As soon as the babe was healed, Obi-Wan broke the connection with Vader.

Sweat poured down Obi-Wan's face, but he barely noticed.

The babe opened her eyes, and through the scar, they were blue. Crystals. Anakin's eyes. They made the scars...disappear. He turned the infant towards Padme.  
  
Padme stared at the child wriggling in front of her. "No!" She shouted, pushing it away. "It's Vader's Child...look at her! Leave her for him!Get it away from me!"  
  
Obi-Wan swiftly covered the child from her view. He was not surprised. But when Vader got her...the baby could have no knowledge of her mother, or Obi-Wan. That might prove disastrous in the plan, but Obi-Wan had to try.   
  
He handed the child to the physician. "Darth Vader will be here. Give the child to him, she'll be fine. Do not try to resist him or you will die."

Rome stared at the scarred babe. He would remember this for the rest of life.

Obi-Wan had Padme onto a ship and fled from the planet. Vader would be there in a matter of hours. Padme would simply have to recover on the ship.   
  
She didn't even look back. The scars had done the trick. She felt no attachment to the almost monster she'd left behind. The babe looked too much like the distorted Anakin. She'd be just as evil, Padme thought. Heaven forbid if she's powerful.  
  
Obi-Wan looked back with some sorrow, saying a prayer for the infant's life. He felt a chance...the babe might come to the light one day.   
  
Maybe.  
  
Then they were gone.

Vader landed the next day. He found his child easily and stared at the little girl.   
  
The scars...he examined them with care. She was deformed, as he was. She stared at him with startling clarity, uncommon of a newborn. Vader could feel the potential power flowing in the girl. She could become a very powerful Sith one day.  
  
He could fit her into one hand. He did so with ease. Vader couldn't believe what he'd allowed himself to do, he'd bonded with his child.   
  
'Why not?' He defended his somewhat tender actions. ' She'll be useful in this battle.'  
  
The Anakin buried in him snickered at the lie.   
  
Vader named the child Azia, and left as quickly as he could.

AN: Hm...I'll be posting more, maybe Nemesis will take over and make it more interesting

read the bio.


	2. Abandoned

Vader hadn't known what to do with the child at first. Several droids were employed for the very purpose of caring for Azia. Strange thing was, Anakin seemed to resurface in the care of Azia.  
  
Anakin was the one who carried the babe around the first few days, attempting to soften her cries. Anakin learned to feed and change the child. Anakin got up a few times to tend to Azia himself when she cried at night.  
  
This went on for several months, until the Emperor casually asked Vader about his unusually tender interest in the infant one day. Few words were exchanged between the two, but Vader got the message. He buried Anakin far away, and left the babe to the droids.   
  
For awhile anyway.   
  
Vader was standing now, in the room of Azia. She slept soundly, unaware of the real world. The Force was flowing within her, any man could feel it.   
  
There was the endless debate of what to do with the child. Her warrior potential was almost overwhelming, any fool could feel her bond with the Force. She could become very powerful.  
  
On the other hand, if That Woman's intentions were carried out, the babe could just as easily be turned to the Light by her brother. Vader knew that Obi-Wan was waiting for Vader's son. He didn't know where, but one day the boy would meet with Kenobi.   
  
That could be either bad or good, depending on the influence the boy would get.   
  
Vader hated being so...ignorant. Ignorant of his son's whereabouts, and ignorant of what his daughter would become.   
  
Not that he often thought of Azia as his daughter. That was Anakin's doing. Vader preferred to think of the child as his personal weapon.   
  
'Cruelty.' Anakin might mutter.  
  
Vader would quickly silence him. Anakin's presence wasn't going away. It was because of Azia that Anakin survived, and both Vader and Anakin knew it.   
  
Anakin smirked.  
  
Azia murmurred something unintelligble, and shuffled onto her back. Such bliss...Vader wondered when he'd had a sleep like that.   
  
He watched her. The chubby face in such peace. He almost envied her. She knew nothing of pain or suffering, not yet. When Azia began her training, she'd learn very fast the meaning of both.   
  
One day, she'd be perfect. Powerful and terrifying. All would bow to Azia's feet, at her mercy...and Vader would've been the one who accomplished it.   
  
Perfect.  
  
Anakin would've vomited. His child was going to go through hell, and there was nothing he could do about it.   
  
Vader ignored Anakin's silent sobs for his poor child.   
  
Azia echoed his sobs as she suddenly awoke from a baby nightmare. She kicked widly in her blind terror, unable to comprehend that she was safe.   
  
Vader saw her cry, and was arrested by the fear he saw in her crystal eyes. Those eyes had a power, a strange one. They could make a man stop dead in his tracks.   
  
Sure enough, Vader was frozen in place. Anakin wasn't, and seized the opportunity. He lifted the baby and tried to calm her cries.  
  
The eight month old baby grew more terrified. Anakin knew that it was the dark suit, the mask. The hideous voice which scared even him sometimes.   
  
Vader suddenly got his senses back.Vader put the kicking child down again. He took his mask off. He could go for awhile without it, and his voice might soothe Azia.  
  
"Hush." He said softly, trying to remember what his mother had done for him as a babe. "It's alright, you're fine now."  
  
Azia stopped crying, and Vader sighed. He had a slight headache from her screams. He noticed her staring, and groaned to himself.   
  
She was looking right at his scars. The same ones that echoed so eerily across her own face. He waited for her to scream in terror.  
  
She didn't. Azia reached a fat hand up to touch, and Vader flinched. Azia frowned, and reached up again.  
  
Vader marveled at her senses. She was advanced for such an age. This was very good...  
  
She was touching them, testing the feel and size of each mark. Vader sizzled with hatred for the marks, the scars of a betrayal. (In his eyes)  
  
Azia wasn't afraid, even though it was the first time she'd seen Vader without the mask. She knew it was Vadi, and that was all that mattered. But his face was so wrong...she wondered what happened to him.  
  
Her eyes met his, and she gently grabbed his nose. She smiled, testing his reaction.  
  
Vader wanted to smile.   
  
It almost broke what was left of his heart when he kept the solemn face, and set Azia back down. He replaced the mask, replaced the blanket around Azia's stomach and left the room. He cursed himself for the tenderness he'd felt.  
  
He simply could not get attached. Azia was a tool, and nothing more.   
  
Anakin really had to be destroyed, somehow. This father bonding thing was going to cost him one day...  
  
He didn't know that Azia's heart had been cracked, ever so slightly. Didn't Vadi love her?

Azia grew. Years began to pass.  
  
The relationship got worse.   
  
At first, Vader allowed himself occasional tenderness with the girl. He knew it was wrong, and he had to stop. The moments of affection were rare then, and Azia cherished each one.   
  
She grew, so did her abilities. Her training was advanced, she learned quickly. At the age of three she was happily levitating her playthings across the room.   
  
Strangely enough, it was the Emperor who insisted she be allowed the playthings. He even ordered a simple droid to serve as a playmate for Azia.   
  
Vader tried to puzzle this out, and asked his Master exactly why this was permitted.  
  
The Emperor never quite answered, he only gave that strange half-smile. Vader stopped asking.  
  
It served Azia well. She liked her robot, named D-39. He was specially made for her, and liked her. D-39 knew all sorts of games, and the best part was that he grew with her.   
  
Azia understood at an early age that in the Dark Side, no affection existed. She didn't expect tenderness from Vadi, and it did her harm, as anyone can imagine.   
  
When children are young, the thing they need most is physical affection. Children need to be held. Azia was never held.   
  
Oh sure, the droids comforted her, and D-39 was always there, but they were really only metal. They weren't her father, anyway, and that's what she wanted. A father.   
  
She didn't really have one. She just had Vadi. He showed nothing. Never even acknowledged that he was her father, even though everyone knew it. It simply wasn't considered something to care about.   
  
Azia decided to try for his approval instead. In her early training, and later on, she excelled in all her lessons. she simply had to be the best, or not at all. She needed some sort of acknowledgment from vadi, anything at all.   
  
The Emperor was pleased with her progress, and knew exactly why she tried so hard. He gave enough praise that Azia felt appreciated, but he was careful with Vader.   
  
Vader couldn't get attached. the Emperor would most likely need her, and he would need the tool, not the daughter. If Vader remained as cold as possible, Azia would certaintly become a tool.   
  
One day, when Azia was nearly seven years old, the Emperor allowed himself to think ahead. Very far ahead.   
  
He then realized that he could use Azia as a way to trap the other Skywalker child, the boy.   
  
It would work perfectly, even if Azia remained as tender as she was. Azia would want a brother. The boy would want a sister.   
  
He smiled. This would be fun. And he rarely had fun.

Strange thing was, many miles away, eight year old Luke Skywalker was staring at his bedroom ceiling and crying.

He wanted his father.


	3. Thoughts are Stirring

Azia's POV  
  
I'm nine years old. My training is about halfway complete, unusual for a child my age.

I don't know if I like being different like this. I have no human friends, mostly because of my face. The soldiers' children run from me, and I've stopped bothering with them.

I could choke them all anyway, if I wanted to.

Sometimes I lay awake all night, thinking about what Vadi wants me to be. I can't call him Vadi, of course. He is my Master, and I refer to him as such.

But times like now, he's my Vadi, my father.

I hate the formal reference. I wish that just one time, Vadi would call me his daughter. His child, anything other than 'young one'.

That's all he calls me, Young One. Sometimes he uses my name, but I'm hearing less and less of it as the days pass.

Nursey, my nurse droid, tells me that he must. Sometimes I feel better, thinking about that, that somewhere in there is a father who loves me.

I realized a few days ago that even if that father does exist, he's not doing me any good. I rarely sense him.

Sometimes I feel Vadi's pride when I accomplish some great task. I like to think it's his pride in me, as his child, but I know better. He's just proud of himself.

Emperor, he's proud of me. Or he's let me think he's proud of me. It's smart of him, to let me think that. I feel like I might matter, sometimes.

Of course, I know better. I just pretend that I don't, which makes it easier for everyone.

I hate my life.

Vadi lectured me the other night, when I played with D-39 instead of practicing my lightsaber. He told me that I have a place in the Force, and it's here. I can't ever truly reach my place and destiny unless I work to it, and playing isn't work.

"Master." I said, feigning humility. "What is my destiny?"

"To become a powerful Lord, as I have done and as the Emperor as done. You will be the key for us to win this war against the Rebels. It is what we have been training you for."

"What sort of things must I accomplish to attain this goal, of winning the war?"

I don't actually care how I have to win the war, but sometimes Vadi tells me things that I find very interesting. I found out a few weeks ago that there's a sort of death camp on Willow, a small planet to the West. Rebels that are too important to kill get dropped there. Some die, some don't.

Death camps...another thing I take note of. I remember lots of things I hear, they might be important one day.

When I asked my question, Vadi didn't answer at first. The healing droids came in then, to remove his helmet and cleanse it. I watched the process with interest, even though I've seen it done many times.

I always feel better about my scars when I see Vadi's face. He's pale, and looks almost dead. I still think I look worse than he does, but at least I can speak in a normal tone. He rasps, and it causes him to become weak.

He knows he's disfigured, and always has the droid who removes the mask destroyed. He let me destroy it once, but I figured out how to put it back together. When he saw the droid walking around again, he got rid of it himself. He's never offered again.

Vadi relaxed against his chair. "You must complete your training. The Emperor may take you as his Apprentice, and you must excel in his service. Then we shall find your brother, and lead him to the Dark Side. We need him as the Chosen One."

My brother? I waited for Vadi to offer me more, but then I saw he had grown weak. He refuses anyone to see him weak, and waved me off. I ran to my room, and locked the door.

I began to cry, and then stopped myself. Crying was a weak thing to do, it was emotion. I was being taught not to have emotions, except anger.

I turned my sadness into anger very quickly. I'm still angry, and it's a good thing Vadi is away, or I might do something terrible to him. I'm sure I can't hurt him, but I'd try.

How come no one's told me I had a brother?

Oh yeah, I'm not important enough to be filled in. I'm just the tool.

And Nursey wondered why I threw such a temper tantrum yesterday. Anyone would, were they in my place.

I am worth nothing, and now I know it. I can't ever pretend again. I can only play along.

Last night I heard Vadi speaking to one of his soldiers. He asked why no one had found Jedi Kenobi yet. Then he went to Emperor, and ranted for awhile. The Emperor told him to be silent, that Kenobi would not be free for long.

I didn't really listen after that, and I'm thinking about it now.

My brother is the Chosen One. I thought that I was the Chosen One, but I guess not. It's been keeping me on my toes, the thought of being the One to convert the world.

My childish belief has been dashed yet again.

I really am worth nothing.

I don't feel so bad. Mostly because I'm trying not to feel anything, but it's kind of hard. I've always wanted a brother.

The real reason I don't feel so bad is because Kenobi outsmarted my Masters. He must've hid my brother somewhere, and Vadi can't find him.

I smile. My brother is free. A Jedi has escaped and outsmarted my Masters. Kenobi.

I will remember him.

He sounds decent enough, if he saved my brother.

I hope that brother knows how lucky he is.

I wonder what I mean by one day...and then I understand.

I'm going to leave here. I'm not going to be a tool for very long.

It's treason to think that way, I know it is. I don't care. Vadi doesn't love me, neither does the Emperor. I need to be loved.

I don't even know what I think I'm going to do. I know I'm going to find my brother. And find this Kenobi.

Maybe I can even find my mother.


	4. Escape

AN: I know why I'm not getting more reviews, this is boring. I know, everything's slow, but it's necessary. It'll get more interesting soon, considering Azia's growing out of her naive-ness.

Padme sighed, feeling half-dead and knowing that she probably was.

She was stuck in a death camp, somewhere. Padme hadn't even know these places existed.

How many days? Months? Vader had caught her, and her company, and thrown them down here. He laughed when she begged Anakin to come back.

She was smarter now. She'd never ask for Anakin again. He was gone and dead.

Padme stretched her legs, and repositioned herself against a wall. She was in a large room, but there were many others down here too. They were spread around the room, limp. It smelled terrible, but Padme no longer noticed.

Her thoughts wandered, as they always did. First she'd think about Luke, and wonder how he was doing. Then she'd remember Leia, and the last touches she'd given the baby's face.

Then Obi-Wan, and she felt such gratitude for him, saving her children.

Children...Padme stopped herself.

She didn't want to think about the last baby. That baby, and her face...Padme felt guilty then, and a tear suddenly dropped down her face.

That poor child. She hadn't done anything wrong. She just looked...like her scarred father. The man who had destroyed everyone's lives.

Padme allowed herself to think about the baby for the first time in years. Was she even alive? She had to be, Vader would not kill the child he had craved for so long.

That scarred face had represented everything Padme hated, in that instant. It had made the separation easier, but now it was wearing off.

The baby had been scarred, but she was still a baby.   
  
Three days later, Padme learned of Azia through a gossiping female guard. She almost fainted.

To destroy...it figured that Vader would think of such a thing. Padme smiled to herself, maybe the name would be powerful.

Both parents wanted the child to destroy something. It was too bad that their idea of 'something' was so different....

Obi-Wan paced back and forth within his hut.

Luke was asleep on a couch. They were leaving with the droids in the morning.

Leia was safe, he'd heard enough of her through her parents and word of mouth. A great celebration had been held in honor of her coming-of-age.

The twins weren't what was bothering him.

His dreams had been the same lately, and they were about Azia and Luke.

Luke would walk in front of Obi-Wan, and heading towards a young woman.Luke's face was never seen, but it was very obviously him.

He would walk to the woman, and Azia would turn to meet him.

Some nights she was smiling, a ray of power and her scars would disappear. Luke and Azia would embrace.

Other nights, she'd been radiating evil, her scars making her resemble her father to a disgusting extreme. Azia would lift her lightsaber, and remove Luke's head.

Obi-Wan constantly woke up in a cold sweat, either way.

The Force knew something, and was trying to communicate. Obi-Wan couldn't figure out what it was.

Perhaps Azia was more of a threat than realized.

She was becoming well known throughout the galaxy. She was sixteen now, and near the end of her training. The only thing left was to drill into the ways of evil until she was only evil.

Obi-Wan was having a hard time letting that happen. He was sure the dream meant that he could save Azia from evil, and reunite the siblings, but he wasn't sure how.

He had to get Azia away from Vader, but that was more or less impossible. Azia had to do it on her own.

He'd felt her through the Force, cautiously. She'd felt him also, and Obi-Wan knew that she knew him.

Poor child.

He would have to go to her before she came to him.

Azia was restless. And not very happy.

The Emperor was talking to Vader. Azia wasn't listening, she wasn't meant to.

Her frustration grew, and she pushed down the grief that threatned to overtake her.

The idea of leaving came slowly, and it was Vader's fault. He had opted for telling her some things every now and then, things that he thought about and assumed she'd feel the same.

Azia didn't feel at that point, but she began to.

She learned about Obi-Wan Kenobi. She'd learned that he hid her brother. And her mother. Kenobi had been Vadi's Master, before he converted to the Dark Side.

She should've been angry that Kenobi had left her to this hellhole, but she wasn't. She felt a foreign love for Obi-Wan.

Azia was postive that Obi-Wan cared. Azia didn't know if Obi-Wan even remembered her, but she didn't care. The feelings she'd tried so desperately to destroy began to stir again.

She didn't think of leaving then, but she did think of someday finding Obi-Wan.

Until Vader told Azia the story of Obi-Wan, Azia had been a terrible sadist, encouraging Vadi to kill anyone in his way.

From ages twelve to now, she loved any sort of pain inflicted on the victims. She killed her fair share also, to the morbid delight of her Masters.

The sadistic part began to leave. Azia began to become human again. Yet she still stayed with her Masters, loyal to her upbringing.

She still was unable to kick the habit of watching torture. It was fun.

The turning point had come a few days ago.

When Vadi destroyed Alderaan, Azia watched from the shadows with a glee she'd felt less in the past weeks.

The torture of Princess Leia had been amusing to watch, and Azia nearly cackled when Vadi ordered the Princess's home to be destroyed.

Azia hadn't been expecting to feel Alderaan's end.

Vadi relished the death screams, and assumed defeat of the Princess's stubborn will. The Emperor triumphed with the Princess's grief.

Azia almost collapsed as the force of loss swarmed on her. Not only did she feel the planet's inhabitants die, she felt Leia's unspeakable pain.

She met Leia's eyes, blue and brown like years before. Leia did not cry, and she won Azia's respect for it.

Leia was taken back to her cell, and Azia asked to see her in a few days. Vadi agreed.

When a ship broke into the base days later, and resuced Leia, Azia was on her way to the Princess's cell.

Azia mentally tracked Leia, wondering what she was going to do. Vader knew nothing of the escape at first, and Azia didn't tell him.

She wanted Leia to go, but she didn't know why.

The escape team made their way back to the docking bay and their ship. By then Vader and the Storm Troopers had figured everything out. They prepared to take the escapees.

Azia followed, again in the shadows. She watched from a window a few floors up, seeing everything. Several troopers came towards the Princess and her rescuers.

Azia calmly choked them, and cleared an escape path. A blond man looked towards her, and she raised a hand towards the ship. He knew who she was, but he decided to trust her.

A good thing too. And it felt nice to be trusted. The man continued shooting, and Azia had fun deflecting bullets from the Troopers.

And then she saw Obi-Wan. Vader had seen awhile ago.The sabers were raised, they were battling.

Azia was seized with a sudden panic, and literally flew down the floors with a shocking speed. She shoved Troopers out of her way, ran to Kenobi.

The men were frozen, exchanging words. Obi-Wan knew Azia was there, he met her eyes and stopped her in her tracks.

Azia obeyed his silent urging. Kenobi smiled slightly at her, and then died.

He disappeared into the Force, easily. Vader was astonished...and slightly furious.

Azia saw the young man crying out as Obi-Wan fell. She met his eyes, felt his grief added to hers. It was staggering.  
  
The man was dragged into the ship by his comrades, and they easily cleared into safety.

Azia didn't admit it until hours later, that she envied their freedom.

It stunned her, at first. Treason against her Masters. If she ever left, they would kill her. And she'd always been trained to believe that Dark would prevail.

Yet...no more than six normal people had outsmarted a trained Sith and over fifty trained soldiers.

Perhaps it was dumb luck, but Azia knew the truth now. Dark and Light were equally at stake.

Vadi would be furious if he knew his promising charge was thinking such things.

But Vader was Vadi no longer.

He'd killed the one person to whom Azia loved, and knew she was loved in return.

Vader was a monster. The Emperor was worse.

Azia cursed herself, for the lives she'd taken and allowed to be taken.

She had become as evil as the Masters. Yet, they were no longer her Masters. They had become the Enemy.

Since they didn't care for her, there really was no point in staying. Azia had learned all she could get from them both. Any more learning would simply cost her her soul, and she hadn't lost that yet.

She had to leave.

The Rebels would not easily accept her. It was well known that the Dark Princess was cruel, ruthless, and fiercely loyal to her Master. Plus, the physical appearance never helped. 

She hated this, all of it. It was so evil, so...

Azia couldn't do it anymore.

She'd thought about it more and more, and the idea of leaving grew more appealing by the day. 

Escape would be easy. Mind-control was so easy to infuence the pathetic soldiers into anything. They wouldn't even know she'd been there.

She could be tracked, sort of. As much as anyone could, but if the Rebels got out, she could too.

Her appearance...that would make it more difficult. Her scars were a dead giveaway, and it would be difficult to find clothes that covered her without arousing suspicions. 

If she were caught alone, Azia could not defend herself against Troopers and her Master. No one could.

Azia would have to find some way to join the Rebels, that was the only way she could be completely safe.

Obi-Wan...she needed him to be alive. she could go to him, if only to find a way into the Rebels without being killed.

Maybe she could find her brother. He might accept her.

Nah.

Maybe.

She snapped out of her reverie to the Emperor's harsh whisper. She obediently put on her blinder, and lifted her lightsaber.

Time to test the reflexes.

The Emperor was coaching her gently. He seemed troubled.

Easy enough. Azia stopped concentrating, and dwelled a little on her grief over Obi-Wan.

How can someone miss someone they've never met?

"Ow!" Azia yelped as a shock hit her left leg. The Emperor laughed in his sinister manner.

"You're not concentrating. Found a new lover?"

Azia frowned. Bastard. Even if Azia wanted to go whoring, no soldier would dare touch her. Her face was frightening, and so was her Master.

It kind of hurt, knowing that no man would want her.

The next wave that hit, Azia aimed it right for the Emperor who easily deflected it.

"Anger...hmm..."

The Emperor chuckled.

Vader chuckled too, but he wasn't amused.

Azia was planning something. No matter how many times Vader tried to catch her off guard, her mental blocks were always too powerful for him to break through.

That meant she didn't want him to know something, and that was most likely a bad thing.

He felt ignorant again, and he hated being ignorant.

He was getting very irritated with the girl. Azia wasn't quite the girl he had been anticipating her to be.

He'd succeeded in transforming Azia from a tender girl to a somber warrior. She'd excelled in everything she'd been taught so far. There was little he could actually teach her now.

Azia simply had to be influenced by the Dark Side.

That was, of course, the problem. Azia had been trained to throw off emotion, and that included anger.

Anger was a key for the Dark Side to use, but Azia had learned too well. She could control her anger very well.

This made her able to resist the full force of the Dark Side, and she was resisting full force.

For awhile, she'd been fine. But since the Princess's disappearance, Azia's resistance to the Dark was becoming more apparent everyday.

Vader had managed to get into her mind enough to learn that something was also upsetting her.

It was a strange emotion, one that Vader was sure he hadn't felt in years.

Azia would have to be watched.

Late that night, after dutifully listening to her Masters speak, Azia collapsed into her bed. She slept for a few hours, and then woke up.

It was time.

She switched off her robots, and kissed the limp form of D-39. He hadn't been turned on in years. Poor thing.

She grabbed a bag packed last night, and put a long black robe on. It was a pretty obvious disguise, but it was the best she had.

Shopping was in store. That was not good, since Azia had never shopped in her life.

Azia slipped into a small travel pod, and was gone in a flash. She went into warp speed.

In the pod, Azia grew nervous. They'd see that a pod was missing, and would be able to track it.

Stupid, very stupid. She'd have to land somewhere, erase the data from the flight and send it back.

Hm...

Maybe she could track down the Princess. The Princess was sure to be safe, and she'd be easy to read.

Azia concentrated, searching the endless hole of space for one mind. She found Leia surprinsingly quickly.

Leia did not resist Azia's prodding. Why did she trust her?

Yavin?

What were they doing on Yavin? Azia didn't question, and sped all the way to the planet.

She noticed the Death Star moving. Following her. They couldn't have tracked her that quickly, could they?

Oh...right. The Death Star had tracked the ship the Princess left on. They were on their way here, now.

There was no point in trying to hide the pod, they knew she was here too.

"Crap."

Azia's presence made this even more dangerous for the Rebels.

She swore colorfully, and began following her sense of Leia.


	5. Manipulation

AN: such kind reviews, thank you to all!

Leia was confused, and she hated being confused.   
  
She had felt that girl, the Dark Princess. She had followed them here, Leia knew it. She could feel her, and she wasn't far away.   
  
Why did Leia keep letting her in? She should resist the girl, but she couldn't.  
  
After all, the Dark Princess was known for her evildoings being equal to or worse than that of her Master.   
  
Yet, the one who's eyes she'd met that day, when Leia was being interrogated.

That had been the girl, even though her face was covered with a black mask. She had said nothing throughout the interrogation, yet when Alderaan was destroyed....

Leia knew that the girl had felt her pain. They had connected, somehow. The girl was on their side, Leia was sure of it.   
  
Those eyes...so blue. They reminded one of ice. Cold from the life she'd been given, a life that had doubtless been filled with unspeakable atrocities.

They spoke a thousand stories, yet showed exactly how Leia had felt then.

The sadness in those beautiful eyes had been overpowering.  
  
Those couldn't be the eyes of a truly evil person, Leia was sure of it.  
  
What was her name? Leia couldn't remember. Perhaps she'd never known it.

She was supposed to be paying attention anyway. A plan was being discussed, for destroying the Death Star.   
  
The Alliance leaders had extracted the technical readouts and blueprints from R2-D2's data banks. They discovered a weak point in the Death Star, a long narrow tunnel. It was very tight, and would require skillful and cautious flying. It was a place where a one-pilot fighter could blow the place to bits with a simple bomb...assuming he could maneuver his way in without blowing himself up first.   
  
The risk was astounding. The pilots were looking at each other in disbelief.   
  
Luke seemed confident, he mentioned something about killing rats or something back on Tatooine...sounded vile.

Leia muttered something about savage boys, and went back to her musings.   
  
They were being dismissed now, pilots were looking dumbfounded and scared. Few pilots spoke as they left. They headed to their ships with few complaints.

Orders were orders, even if it sounded like suicide.   
  
Leia wandered behind the pilots, her mind on many things at once.   
  
The Princess was nearly here, she could feel it.

A few more minutes, then she would see what the girl was up to.

  
Han and Chewie were leaving. They loaded crates into the Falcon, having had no real reason to stay once the reward was collected.   
  
"You're just going to leave?" Luke asked, disappointed.  
  
"That's right. I've got some old debts to pay off with this stuff. Even if I didn't, do you think I'd be fool enough to stick around anyway? Hey, why don't you come with us? You're good in a fight, I could use you."  
  
Luke was angry now. "What about the rest of us, here?"

More words were exchanged, but Han did depart with the words "May the Force be with you."  
  
Luke was slightly amused, but not much. His friend had decided to abandon him, and Ben was gone forever.   
  
The confidence seemed to have left with Han. Luke felt like curling in a corner and tearing something up.

It was times like this when he really wished he had a mommy.  
  
"Luke!"  
  
He turned, it was Leia. She looked disheveled and anxious. What happened now?

He ran to meet her. "What's the matter?"   
  
"It's her! She's here, I need your help."  
  
Geez, why were the royal ones always the crazy ones? Maybe it was just women. "Who's her? What in the galaxy are you talking about?"  
  
"The Dark Princess is here, and I tjhink she wants to join us."

"You're kidding."

"No. I felt her, she was tracking me. I need you to go with me, you know about the Force. Maybe you can read her mind and see if she's telling the truth."  
  
Luke speechlessly let Leia pull him away.   
  
The Dark Princess?  
  
He'd heard stories, mostly from his uncle trying to scare him at bedtime.  
  
The Dark Princess had a face that no man could look upon without freezing with terror. Some said a simple glance at her disfigurement witoout the mask could kill you on the spot.   
  
Her powers were equal to, if not greater than Darth Vader's. She was his daughter, and rumors flew that he had created her on his own.   
  
She'd done terrible things as a mere child, killing and torturing thousands of helpless people.   
  
Not that Luke was positive that the rumors were true, but he was still somewhat intimidated by the mere thought of the girl.   
  
Hey, at least he'd finally get to find out.

  
  
Azia was sweaty, hot, and not very happy. She didn't dare take the mask off, in case someone would see. Nor did she take her gloves off, or remove any layer of clothing. It was hot, yes, but her true skin could not be seen.

As a result, the scars had become raw and they really stung. Azia tried hard to rub at them, but she could not resist.

Ugh. The mask was now almost off her face, as the scars swelled.

She half hoped that they would put her into some sort of prison, at least she could get some relief without the clothes.

Nothing like that mattered when one was in a prison.

Sad truth, when you thought about it.  
  
She banged on a small door, next to the larger entrance. Azia half expected no one to answer, since everyone was sure to have seen the Death Star by now.   
  
Strangely enough, it only took about a minute before feet were heard inside. The door was slowly opened.

Azia cautiously stepped inside, poised for a fight if needed. there would no doubt be a rough capture ahead.   
  
As was expected, several fighters tumbled upon her and had her tied to a chair before she could let out a curse.  
  
She did anyway.  
  
"Damn damn damn...." she muttered, tugging at the bonds. "What a welcome."  
  
"Shut up Princess, and we might let you live." A scrawny little soldier, no more than seventeen poked his blaster in her arm.   
  
Azia smirked. The boy shrunk back, obviously terrified.

He's probably been fed on my horror tales all his life, Azia mused. Scared to death of the disfigured psycho.

It was likely his parents had threatned to send him to the Dark Princess if he misbehaved one more time. Azia had heard it done before, to a whining toddler.

She'd laughed then.

It was funny, being so famous for so many lies. It was also funny that the guards thought they had her captured.

She could easily escape the bonds and choke the life out of everyone here, but that wouldn't do.   
  
She needed an alliance with the Alliance. Killing them wouldn't help anything. Even if it meant submitting to the bonds for awhile.

Azia could still kill them though. It probably wouldn't hurt if they knew that.

Before she could make a speech to scare the living you-know-what out of the poor men, Princess Leia and the blond haired man from the rescue team appeared.

He looked as surprised to see her as she was him.

The man looked kind of familiar. Azia wondered where she'd seen him before.  
  
"Princess." Leia said, in a superior tone. She was trying too hard to intimidate, or at least command Azia's respect.

Whatever it was, it was poorly done.

Leia didn't even know Azia by name.

Azia gave her most evil smirk. "Princess Leia. Rest assured that I at least know your name."

Leia frowned. "Quiet. I will get right to it. I have trusted you to this point, enough to let you follow us here. Why?"  
  
"I have opened my eyes to the horrors my Master has caused."

The words fell from her lips as she had rehearsed many times on the journey here.

"I no longer wish to be acquainted with the Dark Side. I want to help bring about their defeat."

Lies, and yet not lies.

"Bull!" The blond man cried. "Everyone knows you'd die for that slime, Vader!"  
  
Azia looked at him through one ice blue eye, the one that showed through a slanted cut in the mask. It was her weapon eye.

He shrank ever so slightly under the glance. He'd probably been fed horror stories too.

This boy really needed to control himself.   
  
"At one point, it was true. I now wish to destroy the thing that had held me prisoner for so long. I wish to join this Alliance, and defeat them. They've done horrible things to everyone, but especially to me..." Azia trailed off, to give a more dramatic effect. She visibly swallowed, and continued.

"I know that I have never given you a reason to believe me, but I give my word by the Force. I mean you no harm."  
  
The man laughed bitterly, and Leia glared. "Luke, be silent."  
  
"I will not!" Luke cried. "She controlled the people who killed my family! She killed Ben! All this is her fault!"  
  
Azia frowned. Ben? Family? Who, what, where and when?

Most important, why?  
  
She decided to flip through the blond man's mind. Maybe there was something she could say, something that would strike him to the core...  
  
If she got Luke to trust her, she was sure everyone would too.   
  
"Princess..." Leia sighed. "I feel as though I can trust you. Yet feelings can be decieving. I cannot let you free, but perhaps I will have you imprisoned here until you can prove your trustworthiness."  
  
Babble, babble...Azia wasn't listening. She was too busy shifting through Luke to notice anything else. It was difficult, since she didn't want him to sense her presence and close off his mind.

Huh.

Not very interesting on the whole, but he did have the makings of a Jedi in him. That was encouraging.  
  
She stopped suddenly at one memory, and her expression must've changed. Leia asked her if she was alright, but she didn't hear that either.

Had she read that right?  
  
Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru. Raised by them when his parents died, his father was Anakin Skywalker.   
  
Father was Anakin Skywalker....  
  
Dear gods, she'd found him.

Well then, she certaintly couldn't lose this battle now. She had to get to know this boy who was not quite a man.   
  
"Was your father Anakin Skywalker?" she asked.

He seemed to have some strange reverence for that name. Interesting.  
  
Luke suddenly grew solemn, closing himself up. "How did you know that?"   
  
Every syllable he spoke was through tight teeth. Hmm...his father was a sensitive spot.

Very interesting indeed. She made a mental note.  
  
What would she say in the meantime? Azia could not tell him the truth, not yet.   
  
"I knew Anakin Skywalker, when I was young." It was a truth, though not the whole one.   
  
"He died before I was born." Luke was growing edgy, wanting to hear something good about the man.  
  
"No he didn't, that would've been impossible."

Oh, the second meanings behind words could be so very amusing. Azia quit smirking to herself, now was not the time.

"He died when I was very young though. A prisoner of the Dark Side. I clearly remember Vader killing him. "

Luke did not respond.

"Anakin was a father to me, in my young years. I was devastated when he disappeared from my life."

More silence.

"I've never forgiven Vader for it. It's one death I intend to avenge."

Luke seemed to brighten at that one. Good, he had been listening.

There was still an uncomfortable silence in the room. No one else really knew what was going on.  
  
"Why do you ask this?" Leia asked, quiet, as she remembered her own father.   
  
Azia did not respond to Leia. She was too busy working on Luke. He was easy to manipulate, very easy.

No wonder Anakin went over the deep end so quickly, his son would do the same if the wrong people got to him first.

That could not happen. Azia grew more steely determined by the minute. Luke was hers now, she'd found him, and she would not allow Vader to destroy him.   
  
She met his blue eyes with her own, ice to crystal.   
  
They both had Anakin's eyes. How odd.   
  
"I swear on the name of Anakin Skywalker, a man I respected and loved, that I am here to help, not to destroy." Azia said this calmly, not breaking the eye contact.

It had to work. Had to. If Anakin was that important to Luke...it had to.  
  
It was working.   
  
Luke was thinking very hard.   
  
Everyone present knew, that if Luke could trust her, they could too. The Skywalker kid had something powerful in him, and they could trust it.

It was just as Azia had predicted.  
  
Luke walked to Azia, until they were nearly touching. He broke eye contact then, and walked behind the chair.   
  
He untied her hands, slowly, and then helped her to her feet.   
  
"I will take your word on that, Princess. " Luke spoke softly, yet everyone heard.   
  
Azia smiled. This brother of hers would be very useful indeed.

She answered his unspoken question. "My name is Azia."


	6. Behind The Scars

"All right, enough of this." Azia said sharply. "We've got a Death Star to destroy, less they destroy you first. I'm sure you know this, of course."

Leia nodded. It wouldn't be wise to snap.

"I know a weak spot, the one flaw in the design. I can help you destroy it."  
  
"You know how to destroy it?" The young looking guard was surprised, looking exactly the fool as anyone that young is.   
  
Fool. As if the Dark Princess didn't know how her former pride and joy worked.   
  
Well, okay. Technically it should be considered Vader's pride and joy. But it was very easy to take credit for something when you could strangle anyone who contradicted you.  
  
"I helped build it." She snapped. It was a lie, but no one would know that.   
  
"Really?" Luke snorted. He sensed her lie.

Damn. That boy was going to be a pain, unless she figured him out.   
  
"Shut up." snarled Azia. "Show me what we have to work with. "  
  
No one wasted time arguing, surprisingly enough. Azia commanded with a force that no one dared disobey. Leia led the way back to the fighters, after dismissing the guards.   
  
Leia was apprehensive. Azia was so quick to fight the people she had been loyal to not twenty-four hours before.

Why? Why had her loyalites been so suddenly divided?  
  
Leia doubted her former feelings about Azia. Something wasn't right.   
  
Azia certaintly had to have some sort of ulterior motive. She wouldn't of willingly walked into Leia's rule without something to motivate her.   
  
Hm. She'd have to ask Luke. Maybe Azia knew something in the Force...or whatever the Jedi and Sith used. It was so confusing, the whole Jedi thing.

Luke wasn't feeling so downcast anymore, but the confidence was still lacking.   
  
He needed Ben. Ben would know what to do, and he was trustworthy.   
  
On the other hand, he had a powerful former Sith on his side. But she seemed too young to truly guide Luke. She was sixteen to his nineteen. Surely he was wiser than she.

Luke laughed at himself. "Yeah, right."

Azia was fuming, looking at the fighters. Anyone could see her irritation at the tarnished ships, their outdated status.

"I guess it's better than being on the ground." she grumbled.

Luke suddenly felt defensive. They were good fighters, even if they didn't look so pretty.   
  
"Hey, they're reliable!" Luke said, slightly indignant at her scorn. "They're only a few years old."  
  
Azia raised an eyebrow. Or at least, Luke thought she did. Her mask covered her eyebrows.   
  
"Okey-dokey then. Which one's mine?"  
  
Luke laughed. "Yours? Since when do girls fly?"  
  
Azia glared at him. Oops, that was dumb. 'Luke Skywalker, don't ever do that again.' He mentally kicked himself.

"Since this girl was born, thank you. Now, which one's mine? Or do I have to strangle someone to get it."

Luke didn't doubt her. "Uh..." Crap. Was there an extra fighter? "Commander...."

Red Commander had been listening in, and immediately came to Luke's rescue.   
  
"You can have that Black over there, but it's the only one left. It's kind of rickety, but I think you could handle it." He smiled a little, and climbed into his cockpit.   
  
"Black? I thought there was only Red and Gold." Luke muttered to no one.   
  
"There is now. There used to be a Black too, but all the fighters got destroyed at some point. Except that one." C-3PO sounded far too eager to be useful.  
  
Where had he come from?  
  
Azia snorted. "Lovely. I get the leftovers."  
  
"I thought humans liked leftovers." C-3PO cocked his head, curious.  
  
Azia glared. "I'm not exactly your typical human." She ripped the cape off of her, and climbed into the old Black. A droid was quickly placed in back, and it beeped happily.  
  
"Would you like a replacement for yours?" Luke snapped back to attention, and scowled at the man.  
  
"Not on your life. That little droid and I have been through a lot together." He settled into his cockpit. "Hang in tight." C-3PO called. "You wouldn't want my life to be boring, now, would you?"

Luke laughed.  
  
When the fighters were finally ready for takeoff, Luke heard Ben's voice speaking to him.  
  
"Luke, the Force will be with you." Luke smiled. He felt better. He looked over to Azia.   
  
She looked right at home, exploring switches and talking to herself. Her exposed cheek looked a little red.   
  
Luke wondered if that mask was irritating her. Leather had a tendency to do that if left on for too long, especially in this heat.   
  
"Red Five to Black, you doing okay?"

Okay...? Of course she was okay you idiot! Now she's going to think you are the biggest loser...  
  
"Doing fine Red Five, didn't think you cared." There was cynicism in her voice, and she smirked at him.   
  
"You any good at flying Black?"  
  
"Pretty damn good, if I do say so myself."  
  
"Great. I'll hide behind you then."  
  
She laughed. Luke grinned, knowing he was the first one to hear that.

She had a nice laugh.  
  
Luke breathed out his anxiety, and eased into space.

The Death Star was within fifteen minutes range of Rebel base by the time the squadron left.

Azia listened to the pilots report in, glad that she didn't have to.   
  
She knew that no one really cared whether or not she lived or died. It didn't seem to make a difference to them.   
  
It kind of hurt.   
  
Azia slapped back the twinge, and focused on trying to fly the damn ship. It seemed to be at least seven years out of date, and was well used.   
  
It made for a bumpy ride.

Azia was more focused on Luke. She felt she had to keep an eye on him. That kid was sure to head straight for the sweet spot, and Vader wasn't going to let him go without a fight.

Azia was sure that Vader would join in. She knew how the wimply defense system usually worked, and any pilot could simply blow the stupid torpedoes to bits. Vader would be forced to send out the Imperials, and he'd come with if he noticed the path towards the trench.  
  
Azia was dreading her confrontation with Vader. It was wrong, shooting at her own father. It went against everything that she grown up with.  
  
Yet, logic must be used. Vader was not her father. Her father was dead. Vader was a monster, one that needed to be destroyed.   
  
"Feel Azia. You must feel."  
  
Obi-Wan?  
  
She knew it was him. Why would he speak to her? Hey, at least he cared enough to talk.

Feel? Okay then. Why not? Azia sighed, and followed Luke. She definitely had a feeling she'd have to save his butt.   
  
He attacked a target, and was nearly killed by the explosive gas that emerged and narrowly missed swallowing his ship. Moron. Azia moaned to herself, and resisted the temptation to chew him out.

That would be too concerned of a reaction.   
  
"Luke!" Azia snapped at him. "Be careful!"

"I'm okay, I'm okay!" He shouted, excited. "Almost got cooked, but I'm okay!"  
  
Azia shook her head, and winced as her scars rubbed. Damn mask. She felt them swelling, the mask wasn't resting entirely on her face. It had gone up with the swellings. She whimpered like a child, and rubbed her cheek. 

It really hurt.   
  
A blast hit her left wing and sent the old Black spinning. Azia hollered with irritation rather than surprise, and righted the plane.   
  
She charged towards the irritating device and fired. Gone in seconds.   
  
She pulled her mask off. No one would see, they were occupied with other important matters.   
  
Luke might see. He kept looking towards her.

Azia shrugged it off. Why did his opinion matter?   
  
She attempted to forget about her exposed face, finding it easier than expected.   
  
Seven minutes until she'd be within firing range of the Death Star. If this didn't go as planned, the Rebels were going to be cooked very quickly.   
  
Anxiety began to rise. It was a strange feeling, one that Azia had tried to train herself to ignore. She kept destroying any target she saw, trying to forget abou the feeling.   
  
Something was pressing, what was it? What was there to be anxious about, other than the obvious?   
  
"Strange." She murmurred, watching several Imperial fighters finally emerge. "What took them so long?"

Vader frowned. This was not going quite as planned.   
  
The Rebels were more talented than he'd given them credit for.

They had a well coordinated team, and decent flying abilites. The fighters were also too small and quick for the regular defenses and blaster cannons to take down.   
  
An old Black fighter was taking down most of their forward defenses. Impressive for such an old model. That pilot would need to be taken down as well.   
  
Vader tried to feel who the pilot was, but only met with a strong slap back from the Force.   
  
"The Force is with the Black." He said, frowning. He was slightly anxious now. Vader was sure the Black knew about the trench. "That pilot is up to something."  
  
"Sir, the fighters are too small for our defenses to destroy...."  
  
Stupid soldier. Did he think Vader was that much of a fool, not to notice that?  
  
"...and I think they're heading for the trench."

Obviously. A entire squad was heading in that direction.   
  
Vader turned to the pilot. "We'll have to attack them ship to ship. Get the crews to their fighters. Save the Black for me."

Luke was growing more excited by the minute, but tried to calm himself. He was flying straight for the trench, along with a couple of the other pilots.

This was it.   
  
One mistake, and it might cost them everything.   
  
"Luke, trust your feeling." Ben again.

Very well, Luke would trust his feelings. He headed downwards, and looked up to the skies.   
  
Rebels were getting shot down left and right. Where had the Imperials come from? Luke mentally kicked himself, and forced himself to become slightly more alert.   
  
"Shit!" He heard Azia curse.  
  
"Red Five, this is Red Two. We have a major problem."   
  
Luke jumped at the unexpected voice. "What's wrong now Red Two? It can't get worse."  
  
"It sure can Red Five, Vader's come with several other fighters. He's heading our way."  
  
"What!?!" Luke almost jumped out of his seat.

He heard Azia shout a warning to any other pilots, but he couldn't see her. He strained for a view, forgetting to watch the road.   
  
BAM! There was a sickening pop along with the normal sound of a shot.

"I'm hit, I'm hit!" Luke tried to avert his course, but could not get out of the way before he was brutally attacked again from behind.

This was it.   
  
The shots stopped, and he felt something smash into his ship from below, sending him back into a decent altitude.

Or maybe not. He squinted at his lifesaver.  
  
"Rough bed-side manner Black." He was grinning.   
  
"I might not be there next time Red, keep your eyes on the...ah crap." Azia spun in an impressive circle, allowing several Imperials in front of her, and then entered the trench.  
  
Luke felt as though he should follow her, and not go straight for the center. He remembered Ben's advice, and followed instinct. Gold Group was attacking the trench now, they could handle for awhile.

Azia watched Vader and his fighter take out Gold Group in seconds. The trench was difficult to maneuver through.   
  
She swore colorfully as the debris of a Gold came hurtling at the Black with a shocking speed.  
  
Five minutes.

Azia smacked herself to wake up, and picked up the pace. This had to move faster, or Rebels would die.   
  
She relied on the computer tracking, and took out the Imperials with difficulty.   
  
Azia had little expierience fighting Imperials, for obvious reasons. Plus, Vader had never liked her to fly.

It was growing more heated by the second, and her anger arose at the Imperials' ability to avoid her attacks. Her inexpierience had to be obvious by now.   
  
It was probably the fighter, but Azia couldn't help that now. She'd have to trick them into her path, somehow.

The Force would help. Azia shut off her computer targets, and relied on the Force to guide her.   
  
Several more Golds went down before her eyes, before Azia finally managed to destroy an Imperial.   
  
Red Group was in now, but Vader was taking them out.   
  
Azia wondered if Vader knew it was her. Probably not.  
  
"Almost there!" Red Commander shouted, nearing the target. He fired his torpedos, but he missed the exhaust port. They did no damage at all to the target, and he was shot down while pulling away.   
  
Azia sensed his demise before he was even halfway there. She could do nothing, too busy avoiding her own fiery end.   
  
It was almost exciting, a challenge. Azia had little challenges other than those of the mind and laser, and her only competition had been Vader.   
  
Now this was a much different challenge, and different opponents.   
  
Azia almost smiled, but stopped herself. Crap.

Luke was it, the last hope they had of destroying the Star.

That explained the protection feeling.  
  
"Luke." Azia called.   
  
He understood, and led the remaining fighter in a sort of charge donw to the center, trying to encourage them.  
  
Azia saw Vader closing in, about to destroy Luke. She did a disgraceful thing, and panicked.   
  
Quick, what would stop him? Shock him!

"VADI!!!" She screamed, flying straight at him as though she was playing Chicken.   
  
It worked. Only for a few seconfs, but it bought just enough time for the big ship behind her to fire and rescue Luke.

Luke was incredibly jolted when he heard Azia scream, but he kept his composure.   
  
He felt Ben again, urging. "Luke, trust me. Use the Force, let go, trust me!"  
  
Luke relied on his instinct, and shut off his tracking computer. He felt Azia giving him a mental sort of energy. He lifted his head.

Vader grew closer to the pilot, aiming at the droid and knocking him off.   
  
"Death Star is in range of planet, Sir." He heard the report. Vader grinned.   
  
Victory was his.   
  
He viewed his target with a morbid pleasure. "I have you now!"   
  
Suddenly, he felt, rather than heard, a very loud scream.  
  
"VADI!!!"  
  
Vader did not jump, he was too composed for that. But he held his fire for a split second, to judge if the pilot he was aiming at was his daughter or not.   
  
"Azia!" He roared back, finding her in the rusty Black flying above him. She'd stopped him!

He tried to fire at the other pilot, knowing it was too late. Azia had fired at him, and knocked his aim away. His shot fell helplessly into space.   
  
A huge ship came into view then, blasting away at the Imperial fighters with ease. Who the hell was that? What was going on?  
  
Azia!  
  
She'd betrayed him! Traitor! How could she?

Why?

Vader wouldn't admit to himself that he'd always known. The moment the alarm had been sounded, the moment he realized his daughter was gone, he'd known where she'd gone.

Not to mention he'd tracked her pod. But he'd lied to himself, trying to believe that she was going to take out the Rebels on her own.

Lies, lies, all lies. And he'd known it.

But why could the only person who loved him betray him?

Dear God, he thought. She...wait a minute, love?

As if he'd ever taught her to love. He'd taught her to hate, and she was merely obeying his teachings. Like he really could expect her to love him when he'd done nothing but the opposite towards her?

But he did love her...no. No, he didn't.

He couldn't. He was Darth Vader. Love did not exist in the Dark Side.

Anakin came in then, for the first time in years.

_I love her. _ He hissed._ And you lost her. Again._

Damn the girl! Vader roared to himself.

"Azia!" He bellowed again, knowing she heard him. _Azia! _  
  
He tried to reach her with the Force, try to force her into his control.

He couldn't lose her.   
  
Azia threw off his attempted restraint with surprising ease, and fired once into his left wing. She had indeed been trained well. Far too well.

Vader felt the shot coming, and had no power to stop it. He was too overcome by emotion to really do anything.   
  
His ship went spinning wildly out of control. He couldn't control the crazy spin, and had to wait out until he came to a stop.   
  
His fighters had been destroyed by the larger ship. He knew it was over. The battle had been won by a bunch of scrawny, untrained pilots.   
  
He watched as the large ship, several Rebel fighters, and the sole Black came flying out of the trench.  
  
Not a minute passed, and the Death Star exploded in a glorious flash of white light.   
  
The dying screams of the soldiers on board ran through Vader like an illness. He shuddered, and brought his fighter back under his control.

Only one thing was on his mind for several hours.  
  
Azia.

Luke let out a howl of ectasy as the Star exploded. He'd done it! He'd saved the Rebels!  
  
"Yes!!!" He roared, flying in a circle. "Yes, yes, yes!!!"  
  
"Way to go kiddo!" It was Han.

Han, who had randomly appeared to save the day, save the Rebels' lives. "That was a shot in a million, and the best one I've ever seen!"  
  
"Thanks Han!" Luke felt like a giddy kid again. "Hey, Azia?"  
  
"What's up Red?" She sounded hoarse.  
  
"Thanks. I wouldn't of been able to do it if you hadn't taken out Vader like that."   
  
"You're welcome."

She didn't sound like she meant it.   
  
Luke could understand, at least a little. He had expected, at most, for Azia to distract Vader with the Force, or something harmless like that.   
  
He hadn't been expecting her to actually shoot at the man she once called Father. He also hadn't been expecting her to do it with as little hesitation as she had.

That probably explained her mood.   
  
"Hey Black, where'd you find that thing?" Han was laughing. "That piece of junk is older than mine."  
  
"It's on loan. Who are you?" Azia didn't sound like she wanted to talk, but Han never noticed things like that.  
  
"Name's Han Solo. I'm the Captain of this old thing, the Falcon. Who are you? That's some guts, to go after the big guy himself."  
  
"My name's Azia."  
  
Then Han was quiet. There was a strange silence all the way back to base. Luke didn't blame him. The Dark Princess' reputation was big, and intimidating.

Leia started jumping up and down when the fighters docked, looking among the ships for Luke's.  
  
When he got off, she ran to him, laughing. Luke hugged her tightly, and spun her around, also laughing.   
  
"You did it!" She cried, hugging him again. "Do you realize what you've done?! you've saved us all Luke!"  
  
"It won't go to my head." Luke grinned sheepishly. "And these guys helped a bit too." He nodded towards Han, who was making his rapid way towards the two.   
  
"Howdy." He grinned. "Didn't expect me, did ya?"  
  
"You were the last person I expected to show up." Leia smiled at him, brightly.  
  
"Why'd you come back?" Luke asked, wanting to hug Han, but deciding against it. The man would be mortified at such a girlish action, it seemed.   
  
"I couldn't let you take all the glory, and besides, you would've been smoke without me. Couldn't let you die either." Now Han grinned a little sheepishly.  
  
"I knew it was more than money." Leia was triumphant. She'd seen a real side of Han, the Death Star was destroyed...what more could she ask for?  
  
Well, at the moment, she couldn't ask for more.   
  
"R2 is terribly injured!" C-3PO came tramping over. "He needs repairs right away! Would it help if I gave him some of my circuits? I'll give him whatever he requires!"   
  
Leia put a hand on C-3PO's shoulder. "Relax 3PO. The crew's handling him, he'll be good as new without you hurting yourself too." She smiled again.   
  
"Very well...I'll go stay with him." C-3PO went hurrying off again, and Luke and Han cracked up laughing.

Han began bragging to a few other people in the cheering crowd, and Leia went to thank the other pilots.   
  
Luke felt neglected, and looked for someone to talk to.   
  
He saw Azia standing by the old Black, her hair all over her face. Her shoulders were crumpled in pain.

Luke was sure she was in pain. Had she been injured in the fight? Luke jogged over to the girl, and touched her shoulder.  
  
Azia shouldn't have jumped a mile, considering her upbringing, but she did jump.   
  
"Sorry." Luke took his hand away. Clearly, she wasn't used to being touched.   
  
"It's fine." She shrugged. "Surprised me, that's all."  
  
"Are you alright? I didn't see you get hit."  
  
"I wasn't hit." She wouldn't look at him.   
  
Oh. Luke thought he knew. "Your face. You're not wearing your mask."  
  
Azia held up the limp piece of leather, but kept her face hidden. Luke tried to take it, but she clung to it with a strength that surprised him.   
  
He dropped the mask. "Why aren't you wearing it?"  
  
"My scars get raw and swollen from my sweat, or if I don't allow my face in the air for a certain amount of time." She recited this as though out of a book. This wasn't new then.   
  
"How long did you keep that mask on?" Luke was trying to trick her into ease, to make her look at him. "Did you wear it on your walk here?"  
  
"Yes. I didn't want to surprise anyone I might meet."  
  
"Are they that bad?" It was an honest question. Luke was sure the legends weren't true, she couldn't be a terrifying monster. But who truly knew?  
  
Azia laughed harshly. "There's a reason people say that to look into my face causes death. I'm terrifying."  
  
"People aren't used to them."  
  
"They're hideous Skywalker. Believe me, I wouldn't wear the mask if I had a choice. People cringe with the mask on. They'd die if I took it off."  
  
"I doubt that. And you do have a choice." Luke attempted to brush her hair back, and Azia quickly reattached the leather to her face. "Hey!" He cried, indignantly.

She was a tough one.  
  
Azia turned, and glared at him. "Don't be a fool Skywalker."  
  
"I don't think I'm the fool Azia." Luke resisted the temptation to tear the leather from her face. Violence would get him nowhere. "And perhaps there's a treatment for those scars."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous."  
  
"Azia...you can't hide it forever. We'll have to see you without it if you are to stay here."  
  
Azia softened her glance, and looked away. "And Azia..." She looked straight ahead, towards a wall. "I would not think your face an imitation of your heart. No matter what he told you."  
  
She flinched then, and Luke did too. Had Vader really said that to her?

Luke hadn't been expecting his remark to be truth. He'd just made a shot in the dark.

That was a painful thing for anyone to tell you, especially a father to his daughter.   
  
Maybe it wasn't that much of a shot in the dark after all. At least, not in the way he thought.

No wonder Azia was so distraught. Anyone would be, growing up like that.   
  
Luke reached out again to the mask. He didn't really know why he wanted it off so badly.

Azia could easily keep it on around the crowds, and she knew it. That was no excuse. She probably wouldn't remove the mask.  
  
But Luke wanted the mask off.   
  
Azia did not stop the removal of the mask this time. And when Luke firmly turned her face towards him, she did not pull back.

She was trusting him, and Luke knew that this was an honor, in Azia's own strange royalty.

He was expecting the worst, but to his surprise, she wasn't nearly as hideous as thought.   
  
The face he looked at had large masses of flesh in slashes at random sections. Her right side was one large mass of red, raw flesh that protruded from the normal level flesh should be. Over her right eye hung what looked to be a small bulb of oozing flesh. Her lips were chapped and swollen as well, but again, mostly the right side.  
  
Her forehead was one huge mass, although the eyebrows were normal. The right half of Azia's nose wasn't so swollen.  
  
There were light patches of skin all around her left eye, where the mask was cut over to reveal her left eye and cheek. A swollen scar stretched over the bridge of her nose, but stopped midway under the left eye.

Luke gave no facial expression. He'd seen much worse, since he had grown up in an area where burns were always a problem. 

Yes, she was hideous now, but that was because of the mask. If Azia left the mask off and treated the scars, she'd be far from a monster.

He determined that the red, raw, oozing condition of the scars were caused by the lack of oxygen to her face, and the irritation from the rub of the leather. They could easily reduce the swelling with cooling ointments and air exposure.

No problem.   
  
Besides, Azia turned her face to the wall again, and Luke caught a glimpse of an exquisite profile.  
  
The left side of her face was nearly perfect. Her smooth cheek, and slim neck. Her eye was a lovely shade of blue. A dark curl fell in front of that eye, and Luke couldn't stop a smirk.

If her face did reflect her heart, it did perfectly : A scarred and ugly exterior, with a beauty underneath that only few can see.

Azia turned to him again, and they met eyes.

Her eyes were captivating. There was pain in those eyes, a pain that Luke wanted to take away...somehow.

Luke felt like he had to protect her. Her eyes showed her vulnerability, even under the dark exterior.

He had to protect her.   
  
From what?

He didn't know. But he would save her from something.

In the meantime, he was sure he could heal the pain that was already there. After all, he was the only person in the world she trusted.

Surely he could do it.

It was these thoughts that led to his very confident next words.   
  
"Walk with me to the medics. And don't put on the mask."  
  
AN: eek! will Azia do it?


	7. Done

"Walk with me to the medics. and leave your mask off."  
  
He was crazy, he had to be crazy.   
  
Azia looked at him out of her 'good' eye and barked out a harsh laugh. It was the most absurd idea she'd ever heard. She ignored the hurt that came into Luke's eyes. What did he know of pain?   
  
Pain from her appearance hadn't been the biggest injury in her life, but it was close enough. She was accustomed to not wearing the mask only in the presence of the Emperor. He was the only person who did not comment on her face, and so she left the mask off. She knew better than to let the low-life soldiers see her face, they were too far below her for such a privilege.   
  
D had seen it, but like a robot, it didn't bother him. He thought that all girls were like that, since Azia had been the only girl he'd ever seen. He didn't really count.   
  
Vader had commented, and often. Azia suspected he did it on purpose, to teach her to have a tough skin. Or perhaps he'd done it to make himself feel better about his own hideous appearance.   
  
No matter now. She had to decide what to do.   
  
The look in Luke's eyes was what you would expect of an older brother. Azia knew he wanted her to do it for her own good.   
  
Maybe he was right. That mask was like Azia's air: both were necessary to survive.   
  
That probably wasn't a wise attachment to a piece of uncomfortable leather.   
  
On the other hand, the mask was helpful in putting the fear of God into those who needed to submit. And everyone had to submit. Azia submitted to no one, only they to her.   
  
That was the way she'd been taught.   
  
Azia shook her head, she was rambling.   
  
"Luke..." she began, wondering how she would explain the need for the mask. It was a need, a mask was needed...  
  
"Azia." He hadn't listened in on her thoughts, but he was sensitive to them. "I'm not taking it from you. Just try."

Luke spoke to Azia as though she were a child.   
  
He didn't care. She was a child, in some ways. This was one.   
  
Were there too many people? Luke quickly scanned his surroundings.   
  
By this time, the majority of people had left for other areas. A few members of maintenance were still there, one pilot was fixing his beloved fighter. A few droids were around, but they didn't seem particularily intelligent.   
  
Azia looked at the few stragglers, judging. She also checked the window through to the halls, and saw few people.   
  
Luke handed her the mask. "Try it for me." He suggested.   
  
He didn't expect Azia to actually care about him, but at least he'd given her a reason.  
  
Azia frowned, and twisted the leather in her hands.   
  
Luke winced. She wasn't going to do it, was she?   
  
The mask went halfway over the face, and then paused. She was scanning, looking for any possible people that shouldn't be there.   
  
Luke sensed her concern. Poor kid. No wonder she seemed half crazy, anyone would if they were on alert 24/7.  
  
"I'm not going to kill you. Relax a little."  
  
Luke waited for a smirk.   
  
Classic timing. Azia laughed a little too, though bitterly.   
  
She put the mask into her back pocket and began walking forcefully towards the medics, wherever they were.   
  
Luke followed, wondering when her nerve would give out. She was doing it to spite him, he was sure of it.

AN: That was short. I'm sorry, but I'm on two hours of sleep and lots of chocolate. (Bad combination) I'm suffering a severe case of writer's block too...and it's pointless to write about nothing. I'll try.   
  
A belated acknowledgement of my few reviewers:  
  
jedi padme amidala vader - thanks a lot, you're awesome! here's the update, but i'll get a better one up soon, i promise!  
  
Liz - a lovely compliment. i agree, Vader's character is screwed up a lot. i'm afraid i'm not even sure what his character is entirely, but i'm trying to keep him the way he should be.   
  
Amylion - nice name!   
  
Maudra Ame Vader - i confess, it's not my first story, but thanks a lot.   
  
Catherine Tavington - we share the same name, did you know that? i thought i was the only Catherine in the world...  
  
Kazzy - i'm not even sure where i'm taking it, to be honest.   
  
but that's it for now. wow, i have no idea what to write. And Nemesis has disappeared too, which completely sucks. oh well. i'll think of something good next time.


	8. Plots for a Past

Luke followed, wondering when her nerve would give out. She was doing it to spite him, he was sure of it.  
  
"Here." Luke turned into a white room, with intimidating metal instruments littering the corners. Several pilots were in there, being treated for various injuries by the tiny medical droids.  
  
The conversations stopped abruptly as Azia walked in. The stares seemed to make her melt in her tracks.  
  
The Princess held her head high and sat herself down on a table. Luke called over a droid and began speaking to it.  
  
Azia hated stares. Always had. Not that she wasn't used to it or anything. Being the child of someone like Vader, you got stared at. It was inevitable.  
  
A ceremony was held in the honors of Luke, Chewbacca, Azia, and Han. Azia nearly had to be dragged, but Han somehow charmed her into it. Her face, though less swollen, was still obviously distorted behind the maks she wore. There was a dead silence when she was rewarded.  
  
It was Azia's idea to move the base to Hoth. No mortal dared come near that planet, it was the last place the enemy would look. Azia also took steps to improve the quantity and quality of ships.  
  
In spite of her subtle attempts to gain a least a bit of favor, Azia only managed to win over a few.  
  
No one seemed to be able to trust the girl.  
  
Not that she blamed them. She didn't even trust herself at times.  
  
Azia had figured out what she was going to do. And Luke was going to be of great use...provided someone finished his training. The boy could barely weld his lightsaber, let alone face off Darth Vader. And any idiot knew that Luke was the one to knock of Vader.  
  
And Azia needed to get rid of Vader. It was her new goal, a revenge on the bastard who'd destroyed her life.  
  
And she also wanted her droid. D-9 had been programmed to duel with an instrument akin to a saber. Azia's combat skills were sadly worn down, thanks to the lack of Siths aboard the ship. And the lack of Jedi, for that matter.  
  
Jedi...there was one Jedi...but not quite. Luke was to be a Jedi, Azia could feel the Force running through the boy. Yet he lacked a true teacher.  
  
The potential was too much to ignore. At the very least, Luke should be taught the physical part of the Force.  
  
And it was then the idea hit Azia. She took in her surroundings.  
  
The large, stone room she was in was well ventilated against the cold, yet still cool. Ideal for lightsaber training, and for mental exercise. There were plenty of little things Luke could practice lifting.  
  
Those were the basic things, of course. And besides, Azia was trained as a Sith. Only the physical areas were the same. The emotional training could not be taught from one to the other. That was too much of a difference.  
  
But at least Luke would be able to defend himself.  
  
It was perfect. Absolutely perfect.  
  
Azia would train him, though only about half of what he needed to know. Now, she just had to get him to accept.  
  
Plus, training him would give her an insight into his mind, one that no other mortal would ever be able to see.  
  
"Perfect." Azia whispered. "Absolutely perfect."  
  
"What was that?" Luke popped his head in through the door. Azia smirked. Such lovely timing.  
  
Azia raised an eyebrow. Might as pop the question now, before someone else got to him.  
  
"Luke, do you want to be a Jedi?"  
  
Luke was taken aback for a few seconds, but recovered.  
  
"Well, yeah, of course. Why?"  
  
"Because for a potential Jedi, you lack a great deal, save for your little lightsaber tricks. If you expect to take on an entire Empire, you need more than that."  
  
"Yes." Luke said, quietly. He was well aware of this, and had often wondered how he was going to become a real Jedi.  
  
"You know that I am a Sith. Fully trained, save my...loyalties."  
  
"Yes." Luke was sure he knew what she was going to say.  
  
"I can help you."  
  
Silence. Luke pondered this, realizing that a Sith could not train a Jedi. "How? A sith..."  
  
"Is similiar to a Jedi in everyway save emotional ways. I can teach you to weld a lightsaber. I can teach you to use the Force simply with a thought. It's true, I cannot give you all you need to be a Jedi, but I can give you more than you have now."  
  
Luke looked her over. This slight, scarred girl, known for her diabolical torture...training him?  
  
Not that she was incapable. Azia was a fully trained warrior, and a talented fighter, according to those who'd seen her take out people by the thousands.  
  
Yet...it was the vulnerability that Luke was wary of. A Master always attached to his pupil in a way that could not be described. It made them both subseptible to loss, should something happen to either.  
  
And Azia was a good deal younger than Luke. How was she willing to put herself through that? Was Azia willing to make that connection?  
  
His unspoken question made her smirk.  
  
"I'm willing to risk it if you are. And you are by no means required to call me Master, since I am not. I am simply your...er...kick in the butt."  
  
Luke smiled, a little.  
  
Of course. There wouldn't be such a connection. A Sith felt much differently about an apprentice than a Jedi would. And she wouldn't truly be his master, anyway.  
  
She was right. Luke would need much more than what he had to take on the Empire. He could feel that he was worth something, somehow.  
  
Azia could help. She was offering it to him on a plate, he couldn't refuse.  
  
Maybe he could even change her, make her drop her name of a Sith. Luke could find the Jedi in her.  
  
He could try, anyway.  
  
"I...will."  
  
Ah...the feeling of triumph.  
  
Azia couldn't contain her smile. Luke mistook it as one of joy. Azia meant it as one of victory.  
  
She had him. 


	9. Southside

Azia sat on the floor, legs in front of her, arms at her sides. Part of being a Sith was clearing out any 'soft' emotions from one's mind. It was a simple exercise, just simple meditation. Any small child could do it.  
  
Calmed, Azia lay down against the ice-cold floor and turned her thoughts to Luke.  
  
It had been so easy getting him to bond with her. It was fortunate that Azia had caught him so early, for a trained Jedi was much more difficult to bond with.  
  
Azia curved the right side of her mouth into a smirk, and then groaned. Her face was chapped from the cold air, and it was nearly impossible to speak without tearing the skin apart.  
  
Shrugging off the pain, Azia turned back to Luke. It was essential she plan ahead, in case something went wrong. After all, training Luke to hear the Force would also train him to hear others thoughts.  
  
"The mind of a Sith is invincible only to its kind." Azia murmmured, getting to her feet. There was great truth in that statement. Blocking Vader's powers was easy, but that was because he was also a Sith. Blocking a Jedi was a completely different matter. They used some other way of doing it...they could get into your very core and rip it out.  
  
Well, Vader always swore that no Jedi could get to him. Azia was still young, that's all. She hadn't had enough expierience yet.  
  
"Not that it's anything to complain about." Azia said to the wall. "I would be far more sadistic if I'd had expierience with Jedi before this."  
  
The thought made her smirk (on the left side, this time). Being a sadist was far from the truth, but Azia liked her reputation. It intimidated people. That was essential to her plan.  
  
"Luke." She muttered, pacing back and forth, hands waving in the air every now and then. "He shall be powerful. The prophecy declares that he is the Chosen One. That means he will defeat Vader, due to fate. No prophecy has ever been wrong."  
  
Azia hesitated. Was it true? She pondered quickly, trying to recall any exceptions. She found none, and smirked again. "Yes. No prophecy has ever been wrong."  
  
There was something wrong with that statement. Again, Azia searched her mind, wondering if there had been a exception. The feeling was too great. Perhaps there was an exception somewhere. A rare one.  
  
"Very well. The prophecies are rarely wrong." That sounded better. At ease, Azia continued her ramble. "Now...Luke."  
  
What to say about Luke? If he was to defeat the Emperor, then it was essential that Azia remain on the side of the Rebels. It was also essential that Azia gain more of Luke's heart. His loyalty would be insurance in case something went wrong.  
  
After all, slaughtering Vader would more than likely come close to killing Azia as well.  
  
Azia would not be able to kill Vader right away. That was fine. Waiting was something Azia was accustomed to. She'd waited for Vader to notice her for years. She could easily wait a few more to get her revenge.  
  
It was Vader's fault that she did not know her brother. Sith or not, Azia knew a good person. Azia also knew that she was not, by any means, a good person. However, Luke was. And although it was foolish, it was a great deal more pleasant being one of the 'good guys'. Less stress. It was Vader's fault that she hadn't had a more...pleasant life. Too much mental stress these days, all due to Azia's rank of Dark Princess.  
  
Go figure.  
  
"Hey." Azia lightly slapped herself. "Stop that."  
  
Going off into Jedi-land was dangerous. The more you wandered in your thoughts, the more Jedi-like you became. Stressed or not, Azia refused to become a Jedi.  
  
Luke would have to destroy the Emperor, as the prophecies said. To do that, he'd have to get to the Emperor. Wherever the Emperor was, Vader was never far away. Therefore, when Luke went to fulfill his destiny, Azia could simply tag along.  
  
Unfortunately, Luke didn't seem the type to let a girl tag along. That was why Azia needed both his respect and loyalty. At this point, he had begun the first strings of the bond. Azia didn't want his smiles. She wanted his life. Once she had that kind of loyalty from him...well...  
  
Hell yeah.  
  
Azia grinned then, unaware of the cracking scars and the pain that followed. She pictured her victory: Luke would be in her clutches. The Emperor would die. She would get to kill Vader.  
  
With Vader's death, Azia's reputation would be shattered enough that the Rebels would no longer mistrust her. They may still be afraid...but that didn't matter. Fear was a good thing to have on your side. With a good rep, the Rebels' respect firmly in place, Azia could then step forward, and seize the power that had so long be denied her.  
  
The galaxy always needed brilliant representatives. Azia's skills would serve her well, and would certaintly gain her a high ranking spot. She could control things then, make it all her way.  
  
And then the thought struck her.

' I could free Niven.'  
  
Azia stopped dead in her tracks, and stared at the door, shaken by this thought.  
  
Free Niven?  
  
Well, of course. It made sense. One with as much power as Azia intended to have could easily free prisoners, given that one had proof of their innocence. Niven was more than obviously innocent, except to Vader. Not that Azia needed evidence, she could just manipulate anybody's thoughts.  
  
But to free Niven...it was a dream that one never even thought about, simply because it was so impossible. But now, it was very possible. In fact, if it all went well, it could easily be done.  
  
A free Niven.  
  
"Why haven't I thought of it before?" Azia was astounded at her stupidity.  
  
The words of Han Solo filled her head. What was that he always said? Oh, right.  
  
Duh....  
  
"Princess?"  
  
Azia jumped a mile, completely jolted from her thoughts. Irritated, and still a bit shaken at the thought of Niven, she stalked across the room, her boots clomping sharply on the stone.  
  
She opened the door and glared C-3PO. "What?" Her voice was sharp, as icy as the weather.  
  
C-3PO jumped a little, surprised at the Princess's attitude. "Sorry to interrupt your Highness...."  
  
" 'Princess' is just fine." Azia interrupted him. She hated the traditional titles with a passion. Those were reserved for twits...like Leia.  
  
"Alright then." C-3PO didn't pay it much mind. "I was told to inform you that Luke Skywalker has not yet reported in, and we cannot reach him through the comlink. Princess Leia wants to know if you..."  
  
"Sure. Where does she want me?" It still surprised Azia, that she couldn't read the thoughts of a robot, yet she still knew what 3PO was going to say.  
  
Sad.  
  
"Follow me." C-3PO toddled off in that strange way of his. Azia followed, but put her mask on first. There was, after all, no sure way to know exactly who would be there.  
  
Not when Azia was this flustered, anyways.  
  
'Damn you, Niven.' she hoped her thoughts would reach him, wherever he was. 'After everything that's happened, you still drive me nuts.'  
  
Yes, Azia was still young. A trained Sith would never be this ridiculous over anyone, not even their Masters.  
  
'One who feels no emotion can conquer those weakened by it.' Azia repeated this to herself over and over. Given her shaking legs and tingling abs, emotion was the last thing she'd need right now.


	10. Boys Are Really Dumb

**AN: Apologies to all for the lengthy update. My computer got about fifteen viruses in two months, and I completely lost all of my story stuff. I'll make up for it, I promise!**

* * *

Azia followed C-3PO over to the Princess. "You called."

Leia sighed and turned to her, looking rather agitated. Azia almost snorted as soon as Leia's thought's attacked.

Lover's quarrel.

Azia rolled her eyes. Han Solo and the Princess were really the most idiotic thing on earth. And he wanted to leave, hm? Well, he should. A large slug on your tail is never a good thing to have.

Azia chuckled as horrific image of Jabba leaping on top of Solo came to her mind. It was extremely amusing. She ought to arrange it sometime.

Leia, looking more frazzled by the second, suddenly began talking. "Luke hasn't reported in yet, and I don't know what to do. Have you sensed anything?"

Azia raised an eyebrow. Her eyes turned cold and she stared at Leia.

Leia flinched slightly, as the scarred eye scanned her. Urgh. If she weren't so terrified of Azia's anger, she'd offer to fix her face.

It was then her mistake hit her. "I didn't mean it that way. But no one knows where Luke is, and you're the only one that could even try."

Azia snorted. "I have no idea."

Leia knew she was lying. What a child. "Princess, with all due respect, we don't have time for..."

"Quiet." Azia snapped. "Perhaps he forgot to check in."

"Han went to look. Luke is nowhere and we can't track him."

"Why?" Azia said, irritated at the camp's lack of security.

"He's probably too far away." Leia said. Her tone was nearly begging. Begging was never acceptable.

Not to Azia.

"Well then, he'll come around shortly, I'm sure. Send someone out to look. I haven't got time to deal with an impulsive boy."

With that, Azia turned and made her way back to her room.

Leia was left where she stood.

* * *

Han was irritated at the idiocy of the people.

If they were not going to look for Luke, he'd do it himself.

Bunch of morons.

He grabbed a Tauntaun and ran out the door.

* * *

Azia climbed up the ridges in the ice wall, and straddled one of the icy ledges pooking out. Her hands were melting the ice, and Azia practiced conjuring heat from the Force.

She was concerned about Luke, but not very. She'd felt the presence of the Force very strongly around him. Luke would not die in this cold. The fates would simply not allow it.

Not tonight.

It was getting darker, and Azia watched the snow turn gray. It was amazing how quickly these things happened.

Weather was a fascinating power.

Azia pushed the temptation out of her mind. Messing with nature was never a good idea. She'd learned that the hard way.

Luke may not have been much of a concern, but something else was. Azia leaned back into the cold snow, and allowed it to numb her physical senses.

Something was coming.

Imperial ships. Of course. Azia sighed, and rolled her eyes. Obviously, it would be them. But when?

There was no real way to tell when the ships would be coming. To truly pry into the minds of those in control would require a great deal of power. Vader would easily be able to track that much power.

Azia decided not to tell. The Rebels would need to learn to fight on their own. Azia would simply be another pilot for the time being.

There was a sudden pull in her mind, a cry for help.

Luke.

Where was he?

Cave. Beast. Pain. Hmm...mauled by a snow-goon?

"Surely you could've thought of a more creative way to die." Azia sneered. She felt Luke desperately reaching in the Force. Probably his Lightsaber.

Vader would be able to sense Azia's interference if he were close. Using the Force over long distances was difficult, and easy to read.

Oh well.

Azia crooked her finger, and felt the lightsaber shoot into Luke's arms. Her connection was lost a second later.

He'd be fine.

No one else knew that. The doors were shut, and Leia's great head of hair could be seen collapsing into her chest. The droids attempted to beep comfort, but the Princess walked away.

Azia rolled her eyes. So dramatic.

It was then she saw Kenobi.

No one else could see him, she was sure of that. But it was still rather jolting.

Azia nodded acknowledgement to this great warrior. He smiled.

"Your brother will go to the Dagobah system, and learn from Yoda. Let him go. Follow him at the end. And train him when he can learn no more."

Very direct. Typical Jedi.

"You don't like me either, hmm Kenobi?" Azia smirked.

Obi-Wan Kenobi smirked right back. "Think as you will."

And he disappeared.

* * *

Han nearly passed out when he saw Luke fallen in the snow.

"Luke!" He cried, rushing to him. The boy didn't answer.

Han looked around. He had to get Luke warm.

He saw his Tauntaun fallen to the ground. Too cold, apparently. But it gave Han an idea.

Sick.

But it would have to work.

* * *

Azia smirked as the pilots ran around, panicked. They looked like droids who just got fired.

"We can't send anyone else out!"

"Well, we'll have to wait for Solo."

Leia was the worst. "What do you mean we can't send anyone out? They'll never make it back!"

Azia rolled her eyes. "I hate to point this out, but it's Han's own idiocy that got him into this. That quality is the only thing which will bring him back. Until then, you're better off having a lie-down."

Leia glared at her. "Just because you aren't affected..."

"Of course I'm affected." Azia snapped. "That is, after all, my apprentice out there. To lose him would be most devastating." She grinned evilly.

Leia flinched and walked away.

Azia jumped down from her snow shelter and walked back to her ice room. She proceeded to fold herself into a tripod, and attempted to melt ice.

* * *

To make a long story short, both men made it home.

But Azia knew that.

After all, Kenobi wouldn't have bothered to appear if they wouldn't. Those beyond this life don't appear for a joke.

Azia watched Luke as he lay on a bed, staring into space. He looked terrible. If he planned to live any longer, he was going to need some serious defensive training. She said as much.

Luke smiled, weakly. "I know. Believe me."

"Good." Azia said nothing more, as Han and Leia walked into the room. She smelled the tension immediatley.

Terrific.

They, of course, began their usual bickering. Ugh.

Azia stuck around long enough to watch Leia kiss her brother, and then walked out.

She proceeded to head straight for the command center.

Someone was here.


End file.
